To Keep Going
by StarLight Pixie
Summary: Duo's POV about the lives of the pilots in general... Please read! I consider it one of my best.... For the moment...^_^


> This is from Duo's point of view on the life of the pilots in general. Don't ask me why I chose Duo. (_No_, it's not because he's my favorite pilot. I was considering Quatre, since he's more of the thoughtful type.) *shrugs* So anyway, please review and say if you liked it or not. I will accept _Constructive Criticism_, but pwease, no flames. And now, read on and enjoy!    
  
-To Keep Going-   
  
There he is again. If there's one person who loves to wake up in the middle of the night for no reason, it's him. Heero just loves to wake me up just to get the access key to the hangar. Why doesn't he just dig through my stuff, like he usually does? I ask him, and he gestures at my room. "Because this place is a mess, and it would take me till sunrise to find it." Brother. If he was so worried about how messy my room was, he should just clean it himself. Quatre actually did that once, but Quatre gets in his moods, and once he starts you can't stop him. On that particular day, he was in a cleaning kick. I can't help it if I'm a busy man! It's not really messy, but with all the missions, I barely have time to drop my stuff on the floor, much less clean. I don't get how Heero and Quatre do it. Trowa cleans once a week, so his room never gets too messy, just disorganized. And Wufei, well, sometimes his room is messier than mine.   
  
Groggily, I dig the access key out from my nightstand drawer. Heero mutters his thanks as he rushes out of the room. Sometimes, when Heero can't sleep, he'll end up going down to the hangar and reading the reports. I glance at the clock. 2:48 A.M. I decide as long as I'm awake, I might as well go see what he's up to. As I walk down the hallway and pass the other guys' rooms, random thoughts filter into my mind.   
  
It all started with Operation Meteor. No, before that… long before that. When the colonies had been suppressed by OZ, and there was nothing to do. The Gundams were built, and we were somehow drawn to them. How else would you explain the five of us coming together? It wasn't just coincidental. It was fate, I believe. Deathsycthe and I were somehow destined to be together, just like the others and their Gundams. Of course, I'll never understand the Wing Zero and Heero thing…. Just because I think Heero was better off with Wing. He wasn't as looney. But now, I can't really blame too much on Zero. After all, in these past few years, I think Heero has become happier and more outgoing. Although this could be the effect of a certain, quiet little princess…. Then again, I know we've all changed in some way. Something happened, out there on the battlefield. I can't describe it, I just know it happened. The others feel that way too. Even if it's always unspoken, I can sense it.   
  
A long time ago, I thought there was nothing to live for. I didn't have the strength to keep going. To go on struck me as torture. My colony in devastation, my parents gone, and then my church family, murdered right there. I don't think those who haven't gone through that type of pain just wouldn't understand. But the five of us have, and I think that's what brings us together. Then I found Deathsycthe. We were an unstoppable team in my mind (although there is some controversy to this), and I had found meaning in my life. The first time I found out there were others like me somewhere out there was when I found the Wing gundam in the sea, and then met Heero. At first I didn't believe it, but who am I to argue with reality? Quatre was meeting Trowa at the same time, and they also had the same situation Heero and I had faced. We thought we were enemies. We thought we had to fight each other. Our orders never told us about any allies, just to destroy OZ and anyone else who got in our way. But time revealed the only way to win was to work together. Even if both of us were dead-set against it. Finally, we all met one another at the Luxemburg base. Of course, none of us wanted to work together there, either. Yet again, we were faced with more challenges.   
  
Then, near the crescendo of all this, everything came together. We worked together, and found a much greater strength in our trust and friendship. It seems so obvious now, what we were so oblivious to at the time. Somehow, the pain seemed less when you had someone to help you through it. I made my way down the steps to the hangar door, punching in the access code, I walked in. Heero was on the computer, while Trowa sat a the table looking over some blueprints of nearby bases. Quatre is lying on the small couch, eyes closed with a book rising and falling on his chest. Wufei is up on the platform, fixing something on the Shenlong. It was obvious no one could sleep that night. Well, except for Quatre. No one says anything as I come in a plop down on a seat next to Heero. Not a word is uttered. Everything is quiet, except for the sound of the keys Heero is typing, Wufei's small little clinks from what he is working on, and Quatre's soft breathing. It is times like these that nothing needs to be said. We already know. Heero, not taking his eyes from the screen, points to the database folder next to me, which I silently hand to him. I played with my braid and read over his shoulder. There is a loud clatter, and a wrench falls down from the platform. I tossed it back up to Wufei.   
  
The peacefulness settles on us once more. This calm and quiet is just enough for us to relax our nerves. With rushing back and forth between battles, times like these are precious. Quatre wakes up and sits down next to Trowa, and starts reading the papers in the folder next to him. Stifling a yawn, he takes the folder back to the cabinet to file it, and returns to his seat. There is silence. I stare at our gundams, all lined up, and think about what we've gone through in those machines. In a way though, they aren't just machines. We found the path we were supposed to take inside of them. They helped us along the way, somehow. Without warning, a familiar vibe runs through me. It's that special, enthralling feeling I get only at certain times, like fighting as a group out in battle or just helping one another. We all simultaneously glance up at one another. Wufei peers over the platform, and Heero and I turn away from the computer and face the center of the room. I know they felt it too. Slowly, we smile and then go back to our work.   
  
Not one of us knows what the future holds, and if we'll keep going on this road we chose. We don't know what fate will do, or what path destiny will take us down. I can't help but wonder sometimes if we have made the right decision, but then I remember all that has happened, and tell myself it wouldn't have happened if it was the wrong decision. We only know that we'll keep doing what we're doing, and face our destiny, and keep going. We may be faced with tough times or decisions that seem just too hard, but we will overcome all these obstacles… and keep going.   
*-*-*-*-*-*-*   
  
Disclaimer/Copyright Junk: OK, unfortunately, I don't own Gundam Wing or any of its characters. So I'm not trying to steal anything, k? Got it? Good.   
  
Author's Notes: This was totally unrevised, so there may be a few errors. Bear with me. I originally wrote this as a songfic with lyrics to the BSB Boys' song "Answer to Our Lives", but I decided not to post it in this format here. Hope you liked it! 


End file.
